Bonds
by Hollow619
Summary: Some one shots of this unlikely duo of Bakugou (Aka Kachan) and Izuku (Aka Deku)
1. Chapter 1

When your friends with someone , you tend to act or do things you wouldn't normally think of doing. If your close to the person it goes a long way honestly. To the point to where you'll get into something heavy just to be sure they are safe. Bakugou honestly didn't think he had such a friend like that, sure he had friends but it was more like a couple of people admiring him. But never a real friend who he felt he needed to look out for.

Most of his time at school he would simply ignore people and or try to hurt people who got on his nerves. One of those said people was a green hair boy name Izuku. They never really got along much, he was a total nerd who thought he knew it all and honestly it pissed him off alot. So he bullied him for the most part, he has the last 6 months and it was always the same. He threated him or then try to beat him up and Izuku would try to get out of dodge. In and out of school this was normally what would happen. He saw him as weak and someone who clearly wasn't anything but weak.

But one day, something happen that would begin something that nether would had expected. Bakugou was walking to school when he had a feeling he was being watched or even followed. So he walked towards the nearest alley way and stopped when he say there was a group of kids to the front of him as well as the back. These guys has been trying to pick a fight with Bakugou for a while now, they lost one by one but he supposed they thought attacking him together would do the trick. But he didn't panic or lost his cool. He simply waited for them to make the first move and when one of the teens decided to strike him first, it became a brawl. Bakugou normally never had to deal with 10 people by himself but he also never backed down from a fight and he sure as hell wasn't gonna start now. He was doing well till two of the teens held him by his arms while the next kneed him in the stomach. Bakugou stumbled some, grinding his teeth at the bastards, they all started wailing at him while he was being held by his arms. But even so he still tried to fight, using his feet or his head to hit them.

One of the teens having enough decided to grab the nearest weapon, which was a bat and decided to knock him out with it. Bakugou didn't flinched, nor was he gonna close his eyes, if these bastards was gonna beat the shit out of him with a bat, he was damn sure gonna make it hard for them to do so. But just as the teen was about to swing, someone swifted kicked the boy in the stomach sending him back and hitting a few trash cans. The attackers looked up at the person as well as Bakugou and all he could do was gap and who it was. There in front of him, was Izuku, he looked over at Bakugou before putting up his fist towards the other teens. The said teens decided to go attack the green hair intruder. Bakugou was sure he would try to make a run for it or scream in fear but instead, he charged at them as well and started fighting them. As he watched, something was stirring inside of him, it was anger. He was starting to get very pissed off. So much so that he swung one of the boys holding him before kneeing the other in the gut from earlier. And without a second thought, he charged into the pile.

20 Minutes. It took 20 minutes but both boys manage to drive the attackers away, they flee with their tails between their legs. Both teens was panting, battered and bruised, the both was laying opposite from each other. Nether looked at the other, nor did they said anything. The first to move was Izuku, he moved over to his backpack and put it over his shoulder. His back was still to Bakugou, even when the blonde narrowed his eyes towards the boy as he saw him started walking out of the alley way, more then likely heading to school like he had planed. Bakugou however still stayed there a little while longer, taking in what had just happen. He never thought in a million years, that someone like Izuku would be the one to help him. The one guy who never asked nor took help his whole life. Yet just ten minutes ago, he was fighting right along with him. It pissed him off but he didn't directed his anger towards him. Something, he sure he would had done. But instead, he kept it bottled up. Had it been anyone else, he would had lost his temper with that person, yet Izuku..he just kept it down, the best he could anyway.

When he finally arrived at school, he explain why he was all beaten up, not that the teacher believed him, knowing exactly how Bakugou was, although he found it hard to believe that green hair boy that came in before him was also pretty banged up as well. School went as it normally did, instead though Bakugou or Izuku didn't make any kind of contact. There was tension in the air and no one even knew it but the two of them. Yet nether decided to talk or say anything to each other. Maybe it was best this way ? They weren't exactly sure. But unbeknownst them, their relationship was slowly but surely beginning to change.

It was a few days after that whole fight. Like that day, nether of the boys had talked or said anything regarding it, he wasn't sure why he felt conflicted about it, maybe it was cause it was that nerd that helped him or maybe it was cause he needed help to begin with ? He honestly had no idea what the cause or reason it was. But as he was gonna go deeper into thinking, he heard a noise over the bridge he was walking through, he look over and saw those same bastards from the other day, look like they healed him after what happen. But the thing that made him wide eyed was the person they would picking on. Izuku. Right down there was Izuku, that green hair fucking nerd that he honestly could not stand, was right down there more then likely bout to get into a fight with the very bastards that jumpped him a few days ago. Some reason, the sight of Izuku, surrounded by those bastards made his blood boil, why ? He had no idea, he had no issues picking or getting into a fight with Izuku himself but the fact that these bastards was trying to do it, outnumbered at that. Without even really thinking about it he grabbed on to the railing and jumpped over it and landed on the ground behind them. The attackers look at the new comer and saw it was Bakugou, who seemed pretty damn angry from the look on his face. He took a glance at Izuku and for the first time in 4 days, the finally made eye contact, the attackers and the two of them was evenly distant out. Them in the middle and the two of them on each end. You would think it was the two of them that had the bastards trapped. The look they gave was like they were talking about the issue at hand and as if reading the other's mind, they both gripped their fists and without a warning or a time for the group to react, they went on the attack.

The fight was alot shorter then it was before. Mainly cause both of them had long studied how the that group fight, once they picked that up it was rather simple to deal with them. Although just cause they knew how they fight, did not mean they could had done it alone. They both was sitting on grass looking over at the river side. There was that tension from earlier but it wasn't as bad as it was though. They both look over at the other and simply stared at each other. Then slowly Izuku gave a smile, in which Bakugou gave a grin in return. They then look back at the moving water in front of them, enjoying the view as well as embracing this new found feeling.

 _~One Year Later~_

Bakugou was heading his way to school with a rather tired look on his face, he couldn't help but blame that damn long tongue girlfriend of his for having them watch that damn corny ass movie last night. Bakugou stopped in his tracks though as some big freshmen got in his way along with his little followers. He was sprouting some nonesense bout how he was the baddest kid in UA and that theres a fee to walk in the path Bakugou was going. Of course he replied with a simple middle finger with a rather bored look. This of course pissed off the fresh men and his followers. Bakugou grin like a mad man, he get to have some exercise before class. Although as if on cue someone was running from the left of them and stopped right next to Bakugou, he was slightly out of breath with a piece of toast in his mouth. Bakugou gave him a glare as he stared at the green hair boy. "You didn't set that damn alarm again did you" It was more of a statement then a question. Izuku gave a nervous laugh with the toast still between his teeth. "I did..just didn't clicked save is all" He nervously replied while the blonde hair began yelling at him at how stupid he could be from not remembering something as simple as that. The freshmen was turning red clenching his fist. The two boys look in front of them and saw the red face teen and decided to give their full attention to him and the assholes behind him. "Lets get some exercise before school Deku!" His grin returned as he stared at their prey. Finishing the rest of his breakfast, he smirked and got prepared as well. "Sure, lets go Kachan!" The freshmen, having enough of this order his goons to attack the duo. Clearly him nor they knew what they was getting themselves into as the said duo charged at them as well, wearing a smile/grin on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

_As friends, you work together to try to reach a common goal. No matter how dangerous it might be._

Inko let out a sigh as she got done putting away the laundry. It was a busy friday afternoon, as she was doing her daily cleaning. Normally her son would try to help around the house but he had recently made friends with someone at school. The thought made her smile brightly. Izuku didn't had too many friends when he first went to pre-school but when young Bakugou got sent there as well, all that had changed. Since then they been pretty much inseparable. They both were 5 years old, love almost the same things, always playing together and sticking with each other. Some might find it odd that the two were friends at all though. One was quiet yet sweet, while the other was loud and can get angry in a hurry. But somehow they made it work. Honestly she had no problem with how he acted at times. He was sweet in his own way and that was something she and his mother long understood about him. Sure he can be hot headed and very outspoken. But he does his best to include his green hair friend in everything, even trying to capture "Dragons" and each time they hung out, they grew closer and closer, despite how short of time its been. Izuku was always lonely at school and he often felt unsure and shy bout most things but Bakugou brought him out of that shell, slowly but surely. Thankfully he didn't share some of Bakugou's traits but he seemed more sure of himself, happy and it made her very happy as well. It was even more cute that they had gave each other nicknames as well.

They were currently having a play date in Izuku's room, although it has been rather quiet though. She was wondering if they had fallen asleep, but she highly doubt that giving how they always had something to do to pass time. After making sure the bedroom was cleared, Inko decided to go check on the boys but once she reached Izuku's room she saw it was empty. Their toys was on the ground but no sign of the boys. She then decided to look around the hallway down towards the living room. It was then she heard a noise in the kitchen. She quietly sneaked towards the kitchen till she was by the door way. The sight she was seeing almost made her wish she had a camrea at this moment. In plain sight, there was Bakugou with Izuku on his shoulders reaching the kitchen counter and digging into the cookie jar that was set there. From the looks of it they both was chewing on one themselves while trying to take a couple more. She lean her arm against the door way frame and clears her throat, announcing the boys of her presence. The boys turned and saw the green hair woman and panic.

"Aw crap!" Bakugou shouted. "Hurry, run Kachan!" Izuku yelled out, still holding the two cookies he had stolen. The small blonde hair turned, slightly stumbling and ran out while still carrying his green hair partner in crime out of the kitchen. Inko couldn't help but let out alight hearted laugh as she walked over towards the cookie jar. Truth be told, this wasn't the first time they tried to pull this. At least by themselves. One time Bakugou tried using the chair in the kitchen but due to the noise he was caught and Izuku tried using books but the clear sign of 5 books missing from the shelf gave him away as well. But it seemed they decided to work together to get their target. She had to admit she was impressed and it was well worth it leaving the cookie jar on the same spot since those last two times they had tried. Even she was wondering how they would go about stealing them again and it seemed they managed.

She grabbed the jar and set it somewhere they couldn't find it instead this time. But just as she was finish doing this, she saw that the little thieves came running back in, one still carrying the other. Izuku had snatched the two juice boxes that was on the counter top, more then likely was placed there before as Bakugou dashed off the other exit part of the kitchen. As Inko watched the boys flee, she remember one of the mothers at school saying Bakugou would be a very bad influence on the other kids with his attitude. She on the other hand couldn't help but feel happy, that her sweet Izuku has such a good friend.


End file.
